Au nom du père, du fils et du satyre
by Perle de pluie
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un fantasme pervers et un peu obscène qui pourrait choquer la sorcière ménagère et Draco avait préféré l'oublier pour ne pas passer pour un malade mental. Mais ça c'était avant de connaître son vicieux et pervers mari qui, ce jour là, avait une terrible envie de baiser. Et qu'importe que Draco ait ramené un invité. Cela n'était que plus jouissif. PWP-PORNO YAOI INCEST


**Titre** : Au nom du père, du fils et du satyre.

 **Disclamer** : Tout est à J. K. Rowling… Sauf l'histoire de ma fic… ^^

 **Pairing** : LM/DM/HP

 **Raiting** : MA

 **Avertissement** : Threesome, relations homosexuelles, PWP, Porno, langage vulgaire et un peu de soumission.

Enjoy : )

.

* * *

.

 **WARNING : Ceci est du porno avec un langage pornographique. Réservé à un public averti**

.

* * *

.

 **Au nom du père, du fils et du satyre**

.

\- Harry j'ai ramené un invit…

Draco se figea net sur le pas de la porte à la vue du spectacle qui l'attendait dans le salon. Derrière lui, son invité faillit lui rentrer dedans et il perçu nettement l'exclamation étouffé qui lui échappa quand il remarqua ce qui l'avait paralysé.

Sur le canapé en cuir qu'ils avaient acheté la semaine dernière, Harry – son mari – se faisait prendre par un gode ensorcelé qui entrait et sortait de ses fesses avec une indécente facilité qui apporta une flamme de désir dans les reins de Draco qui ne pouvait pas bouger du seuil de la porte. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir gêner que son cher invité soit témoin de cette scène pleine de débauche mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose que de l'excitation.

\- Draco, j'ai besoin de ta bite dans mon cul.

La phrase était hachée, la voix haletante. Le gode continuait d'entrer et de sortir, s'enfonçant loin dans les entrailles du brun qui bougeait ses hanches avec une impudeur remarquable. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la personne supplémentaire, trop perdu dans son désir et son plaisir incandescent.

\- Maintenant, gémit Harry en se cambrant. Je veux sentir ta grosse queue me pénétrer.

Un souffle tremblant retentit derrière lui alors que Draco sentait sa virilité grossir dans son pantalon. Doucement, il porta sa main à son sexe dur et le massa à travers le tissu.

\- C'est une véritable salope que tu as là, Draco, chuchota une voix rauque à son oreille.

Le blond ferma les yeux en sentant le corps dur qui vint se presser dans son dos. Il sentait parfaitement l'érection de son invité dans le bas de ses reins et il avait désespérément envie de bouger les hanches pour lui procurer une friction plaisante.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, père.

Le nez de son père vint caresser sa joue et une main ferme se perdit dans ses cheveux. Lucius tira sur ses mèches, basculant sa tête vers l'arrière et ses lèvres vinrent embrasser la peau sensible de son cou. C'était tendre, doux. Draco n'avait jamais imaginé son père ainsi.

\- Puis-je resté ? demanda le plus âgé en titillant son lobe de ses dents.

\- Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, répondit Draco un sourire aux lèvres. Harry n'attends que ça.

\- Je ne savais pas que ton mari était aussi vicieux.

Comme pour lui prouver à quel point il avait raison, Harry cria un « défonce-moi » qui se perdit dans un long gémissement de plaisir.

\- Il est atteint de satyriasis, de l'hypersexualité. Il ne veut pas aller se faire soigner et je ne le pousserai pas vers un médicomage qui le ferait redevenir le jeune Gryffondor timide. Harry n'a plus aucune inhibition et il aime se faire défoncer. Il est insatiable.

Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand Lucius planta ses dents dans creux de son cou. Il allait avoir une marque. Un suçon de son père. Merde ! S'il n'avait pas déjà été si excité par son mari, il aurait durci brusquement face à ses pensées. Son père le tenait dans ses bras. Son père se frottait contre ses fesses. Son père le marquait. Son père bandait. Fort. Et ils allaient bientôt baiser Harry ensembles.

\- C'est un nymphomane.

\- Un satyre (1), reprit Malfoy fils.

Draco rouvrit les yeux quand Harry exprima sa frustration par un grognement. Le brun se tourna vers eux, le regard brillant. Sa bite dure s'exposait fièrement à leur yeux écarquillés, rougis et dégoulinant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

\- Il attend, dit-il en se tournant à demi vers son père.

\- Et qui sommes nous pour faire attendre un satyre, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius se sépara de lui et s'avança dans le salon, se délogeant de sa grande cape noire qui s'effondra sur le sol. La chemise, le pantalon et le boxer la rejoignirent rapidement et Draco se sentit sourire en voyant le corps d'adonis de son père. Il avait hâte de poser ses mains sur sa peau pâle – cela faisait des années qu'il rêvait de cette scène.

\- Suce-moi, ordonna Lucius en pointant son sexe du doigt.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et il se lécha les lèvres d'envie. Il s'allongea presque sur le canapé pour arriver à la bonne hauteur. Draco le regarda embrasser tendrement le gland de son père avant que son sexe ne disparaisse dans sa bouche chaude.

\- Oh putain, gémit son père en maintenant la tête brune en gorge profonde. Il suce comme une pute. C'est tellement bon !

Draco sourit un peu plus et se rapprocha, se délaissant de ses habits de la même manière que son père. Il se plaça derrière l'homme blond auquel il ressemblait tellement et posa ses mains douces sur les épaules de Lucius pour ensuite les faire glisser le long de son dos. Il les guida ensuite sur ses hanches alors que sa bouche embrassait délicatement les omoplates de son paternel qui continuait de gémir sous les assauts d'Harry qui le suçait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses doigts remontèrent finalement jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il caressa et tordit délicatement.

\- Il peut rester en gorge profonde un peu plus d'une minute, deux si tu le tiens bien, apprit Draco en léchant le pavillon de son oreille. Et il lâche ta queue que quand elle est propre, pas avant qu'il est tout avalé.

\- C'est un vicieux, gémit Lucius.

Draco sourit tout contre la peau de son père, embrassa une dernière fois l'épaule du blond puis se baissa pour poser amoureusement ses lèvres sur la tempe de son mari qui continuait la fellation avec une dextérité qui frisait l'obscène.

\- Harry, mon amour, ouvre tes jolies lèvres pour que mon père te baise la bouche.

Le Sauveur relâcha le sexe en érection dans un pop indécent, Draco en profita pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche recouvert de salive. Le brun gémit et ouvrit grand la bouche pour que Lucius puisse s'enfoncer prestement entre ses lèvres, une main enveloppée à la base de son pénis pour le mener dans la cavité chaude et humide.

Il s'enfonça d'une longue poussée, son gland allant taper le fond de sa gorge. Lucius rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant sourdement.

\- Oh putain, c'est trop bon.

\- Père ? Comment le veux-tu ?

Harry gémit, la bouche pleine ce qui envoya des vibrassions dans le sexe de Lucius qui resserra ses doigts autour des mèches noires.

\- Comment cette petite salope nous veut ? demanda Lucius en tirant violemment la tête brune en arrière.

La salive coula sur le menton du satyre qui tira la langue, dans une demande explicite pour ravoir un truc dans la bouche, de préférence un gourdin chaud, lourd et salé.

\- Plus tard, chaton, susurra Draco en donnant une petite fessée à son mari qui couina avant de tendre son cul pour en recevoir une autre. Répond à la question avant que je ne me fâche.

\- Tous les deux.

\- En même temps ? ricana Lucius en léchant la salive qui coulait sur son menton du brun.

\- En même temps ! souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

\- Et bien Draco, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec lui.

Le susnommé lui rendit son sourire pour déposa une ribambelle de baisers papillons le long de la colonne vertébrale de son mari qu'il tira violemment par les hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la portée de ses lèvres. Il écarta les deux lobes de chairs et fit glisser sa langue dans la raie jusqu'à sa rondelle. Harry bougea ses hanches en réponse. Il lécha doucement, faisant rouler le bout de sa langue sur les contours de son anus.

\- Tu vas voir, il est aussi serré qu'il en a l'air.

Lucius hocha vaguement de la tête en baisant violemment la bouche d'Harry qui l'accueillait avec la ferveur d'une chienne en chaleur. Draco embrassa le creux des reins de son mari tout en enfonçant deux doigts lubrifiés dans le corps chaud et excité. Les chairs se refermèrent sur lui immédiatement mais il sentait qu'il n'y avait aucune résistance. Harry s'ouvrait à lui, lui donnait son corps et son âme. En échange Draco lui donnait tout : le cœur si froid qu'il n'avait offert à personne et son corps sublime qui comblait tous les désirs de son amant. Presque tous ses désirs, en réalité. Il y avait certaines demandes qu'il ne pouvait combler tout seul.

Deux doigts devinrent rapidement trois puis quatre jusqu'à ce que Draco souffle pour se reprendre. Il allait bientôt réaliser un de ses plus grands fantasmes : fister Harry. Enfoncer son poing de son rectum, enfouir sa main dans les profondeurs de son corps tant chéri, rapprocher ses doigts de son cœur palpitant qui ne battait que pour lui.

D'un sort, il lubrifia son poing ainsi que son poignet et commença à enfouir son pouce dans les chairs chaudes. Au-dessus d'eux, Lucius cria subitement et Draco détourna son regard de sa main qui disparaissait dans le cul de son mari pour regarder son père qui maintenait fermement la tête d'Harry, le nez enfouit dans les poils blonds pubiens.

\- Il aime ce que tu lui fais, répondit-il à la question muette de Draco en donnant de petits mouvements de hanches tout en continuant à tenir Harry qui s'étouffa presque sous les assauts de Malfoy père.

\- Je n'en doute pas du tout.

Harry pouvait être une salope, une véritable chienne en chaleur, quand il était en manque de sexe. Il aimait quand c'était violent, quand c'était bestial. Il aimait devenir un objet de désir entre ses bras et servir de sex-toy vivant tant que son plaisir était comblé. Et même si parfois Draco était fatigué, il ne se lassait pas de devoir faire l'amour à son mari plus de deux fois par jour – même si parfois il devait se servir de jouets pour lui apporter la rédemption qu'il recherchait.

Doucement, son poing fut engloutit dans le corps chaud de son mari. Serré entre les chairs tant aimées, il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne tourne vicieusement sa main dans les entrailles d'Harry qui écarta plus les jambes et cambra le cul. Le Sauveur lâcha le sexe de Lucius qui grogna son mécontentement et cria :

\- Plus, Draco, plus, je t'en supplie.

\- Plus ça va être compliqué. J'ai déjà mon poing à l'intérieur de toi, bébé.

\- Alors bouge-le, l'encouragea Lucius. Défonce lui le cul avec ton poing, mon fils.

Harry gémit rien que d'y penser et Draco sourit en posant sa main libre dans le bas de son dos. Il retira délicatement son poing, regarda le trou dilaté de son amant convulser et renfonça sa main.

\- C'est ça ! Défonce le Draco !

Harry criait maintenant, de douleur et de plaisir, sous le poing qui entrait et sortait violemment de son corps. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant son désir montait en lui tel un volcan près à rentrer en éruption au fur et à mesure que son poing quittait et recouvrait le cocon bienveillant et chaud que lui assurait le cul de son mari.

\- Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, psalmodia Harry, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler alors qu'un puissant orgasme le faucha. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, la sueur perlant sur son front, la respiration courte et hachée. Draco sourit et retira délicatement son poing, tirant un son mi-frustré, mi-douloureux au Sauveur, épuisé.

\- Déjà mort, Harry ? se moqua Lucius en haussant un sourcils surpris. Je pensais que tu serais capable de tenir plus que cela… Je pensais pouvoir te baiser.

Harry lâcha un soupir amusé et il se redressa sur ses bras tremblotants. Il laissa sa langue tracer un doux chemin sur le torse de Lucius jusqu'à son visage qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser avec passion.

\- Je ne suis pas mort, Lucius, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je suis prêt à sentir ta grosse queue à l'intérieur de moi se frottant contre celle de ton fils.

Lucius grogna et d'une poussée l'allongea sur le dos. Harry lui sourit lubriquement puis passa ses pouces sur les boutons de chairs érigés. Il les pinça violemment. Son dos se cambra et il écarta les jambes, dans une demande implicite.

\- Enfoncez-moi vos queues dans mon cul brulant. Maintenant.

Draco se redressa, essuya ses doigts et échangea un regard avec son père.

\- Au-dessus ou en-dessous ?

\- Je veux le baiser profondément.

\- Alors je vais me mettre en-dessous, sourit Draco en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil complice.

Comme s'il ne pesait rien, Malfoy fils attrapa son mari par les aisselles et le souleva pour prendre sa place sur le canapé, gardant contre son torse Harry dont les mains venaient masser son sexe en érection.

\- Empale-toi ! ordonna Lucius en claquant la fesse droite du brun. Et bouge moi ton cul de salope comme on l'attendrait d'un _satyre_.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et d'une main experte mena le membre gorgée de sang jusqu'à son entrée qu'il pénétra sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Oh Draco, soupira-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour que Lucius vienne lui butiner le cou. Tu es tellement gros, tu me remplis si bien.

\- Je dois tenir ça de mon père, ricana le blond en enveloppant d'un bras le torse de son mari. Tu vas voir comment tu vas te sentir bien quand nous te prendrons tous les deux.

\- Maintenant, bouge Harry.

Suivant les ordres de Lucius, Harry bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière. Ses hanches allaient et venaient comme si sa vie en dépendait et il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'une salope en manque de sperme mais il s'en foutait comme de sa première potion parce que c'était bon, vraiment très – très – bon et qu'il en voulait plus.

\- Tu bouges vraiment bien ce cul bien ferme. Tu es chaud comme la braise, dis moi.

\- Prend-le, papa, je vais pas tenir très longtemps.

Lucius sourit, se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et attrapa entre ses lèvres celles de son fils qu'il embrassa doucement, presque amoureusement. Draco fondit à son contact et il se sentit obligé de caresser la nuque de son mari pour lui faire passer tout amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- On va te remplir de notre sperme, mon petit satyre pervers, chuchota Lucius quand il se sépara de son fils. Il s'échappera de ton petit cul qu'on aura baisé tellement violemment que tu auras du mal à t'asseoir pendant une semaine.

\- Des mots. Seulement des mots.

Sans prévenir, Lucius s'enfonça brusquement faisant crier Harry et Draco. Le brun se crispa à la vive douleur qui explosa dans tout son corps. Le blond, quand à lui, cria de plaisir : sentir les chairs déjà serrées de son mari devenir encore plus étroites le fit presque jouir sur le coup et la sensation du pénis de son père frottant contre son sexe pourrait le faire bander pendant des mois.

\- Est-ce que ce ne sont seulement que des mots maintenant ? siffla Lucius en sortant sa bite de son cul et en se renfonçant, ne faisant pas attention à la douleur et au plaisir que ressentait Harry.

\- Non, pleura presque ce dernier. Vous arrêtez pas. Continuez ! Han-han-han-han-oooooh putain !

Draco, désireux de ne pas rester inactif, commença à donner des coups de reins, s'enfonçant plus profondément. Les deux Malfoy devinrent enragés et leurs coups de reins se transformèrent en véritables coups de butoir. Ils défonçaient littéralement Harry, qui ne pouvait alors qu'encaisser et supplier pour qu'ils continuent avec autant de violence. Il aimait ça. Il aimait se faire posséder par eux, se faire asservir, être utilisé. Ils prenaient leur plaisir sans faire attention au sien, mais leurs plaisirs étaient son unique satisfaction.

\- Tu aimes ça, petit satyre ? demanda Lucius après un coup particulièrement brusque.

\- Han-han ! Vous me faites tellement de biens !

Harry semblait en transe, totalement perdu dans son monde de sexe, d'orgasme, de douleur, de plaisir. Il sentait les deux queues engorgées de sang le ramoner, lui limer le cul et il aimait ça. _Il_ _aimait vraiment ça._ Tellement, qu'il priait Merlin pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Je me sens si complet avec vos queues qui me remplissent.

\- Et tu te sentiras encore mieux quand nos spermes te marqueront, mon amour.

Son corps suivant les mouvements brusques que les deux Malfoy lui imposaient, Harry pleurait presque de plaisir. Il allait mourir, là, dans leur bras. Il en était presque certains. Personne ne pouvait connaitre un tel sentiment de plénitude et de bien-être et en sortir vivant. Connaitre autant de plaisir devait être puni par Merlin.

\- Alors faites le, je veux devenir votre chose.

Lucius grogna à sa phrase et il s'enfouit plus profondément dans son corps, frappant directement sa prostate. Harry cria et s'écroula sur Draco, le nez perdu dans son cou pour respirer la douce odeur de son amour.

\- Penses-tu qu'il supporterait une troisième bite ? demanda Lucius.

\- Tu veux dire… A l'intérieur de lui ? Avec nous ?

Draco déglutit difficilement tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de sueur. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir. Déjà il sentait les prémices d'un orgasme – un des plus puissants qu'il n'ait jamais connu – enflammer ses reins et il n'allait pas tenir longtemps : son père mettait de plus en plus d'ardeur à défoncer Harry qui contractait par intermittence son rectum pour les enserrer dans sa chaleur étouffante.

\- Oui, avec nous.

\- Mais où veux-tu trouver une troisième queue ?

Lucius sourit, se dégagea de corps d'Harry qui cria presque de protestation face à ce sexe qui disparaissait subitement alors qu'il n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme puis l'aristocrate se pencha, disparaissant à leur vue.

\- Ca va, mon amour ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, rit Harry en attrapant entre ses dents son lobe d'oreille. Mais j'ai tellement envie de sentir votre sperme chaud inonder mon cul.

Draco rigola doucement, ses doigts massant tendrement son cuir chevelu. Mais son rire se coinça dans sa gorge quand son père réapparu dans son champ de vision et qu'il se renfonça jusqu'à la garde, d'un puissant coup de hanche.

\- J'ai notre troisième sexe ! annonça Lucius en montrant le gode avec lequel Harry se soulageait quand ils étaient arrivés. Notre petit satyre le supportera ?

\- Il aime la douleur, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors nous allons le tenter.

Harry gémit et Draco put sentir les larmes qui coulèrent dans son cou quand le bout du gode se pressa contre son entrée, là où leurs queues se rejoignaient. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de peur ou de douleur. Le sourire qu'il distinguait contre sa peau lui démontrait qu'il était impatient de tenter l'expérience.

Le gobe froid fut doucement enfoncé, se collant aux deux autres queues pour trouver une petite place dans le rectum d'Harry qui se cambra. Il n'existait plus aucun espace à l'intérieur de lui, il était complet. Fourré.

\- Ca y est, se réjouissa Lucius. Sens, fils, comme il prend trois bites dans son cul de salope.

\- Je sens, père, et c'est vraiment jouissif.

Draco avait du mal à parler alors que sa jouissance montait en lui. Son père reprit ses mouvements d'aller-retour, ne laissant que son gland à l'intérieur avant de revenir brusquement. Le gode restait bien en place, plongé au plus profond de son corps. Le sexe de Lucius glissait comme dans du beurre et ses mouvements devenaient plus vigoureux, comme s'il cherchait la libération. Draco recommença à bouger ses hanches, lui aussi essayant de jouir.

\- Han Draco ! Putain ! C'est bon-hanhanhaaaaaaaan !

Lucius rejeta la tête en arrière, les dents serrées. Draco sentit le sperme visqueux surgir du pénis de son père et maculer son propre sexe. Il s'arrêta le temps d'observer l'orgasme de son père : son beau visage crispé par le plaisir intense, ses longs cheveux blonds glissant dans son dos, le corps tendu et tremblotant.

Quand Malfoy père fit tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, leur yeux se ancrèrent et Draco souleva Harry à la force de ses bras et plia ses jambes pour avoir plus de manœuvre afin de s'enfoncer plus facilement, plus violemment, plus rapidement dans l'anus de son mari qui continuait de crier.

\- Jouis, Harry. Jouis, mon amour. Maintenant.

Comme d'habitude, le brun suivit ses ordres et il jouit durement, les trois pénis enfoncés jusqu'à la garde. En sentant les chairs qui l'entouraient se contracter convulsivement, Draco ne put que fermer les yeux et se laisser happer par l'intense plaisir qu'il ressentait. Son sperme alla se mélanger à celui de son père, dans un visqueux liquide chaud.

Quand il revint sur terre, Draco remarqua son père en train de se dégager du corps mou et détendu de son amour. L'aristocrate se pencha attrapa son sous vêtement qu'il utilisa pour se nettoyer puis son pantalon, sa chemise et sa robe qu'il revêtit prestement. Ensuite, toujours en silence, il retira tendrement le gode jusque là toujours glissé dans Harry puis embrassa la tempe brune et captura les lèvres de Draco.

\- N'hésite pas à m'appeler, Draco, si tu as besoin d'une autre queue pour combler cet adorable petit satyre, demanda Lucius en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux hirsutes du Sauveur qui ronronna doucement au contact.

\- Je le ferais père. N'hésite pas à passer quand tu veux baiser.

Le rire de son fils accompagna la sortit de Lucius qui se retourna qu'une fois, lorsque sa main toucha la poignée de la porte. Des heures plus tard, Draco n'avait toujours pas dégagé son sexe de l'étreinte d'Harry qui avait doucement somnolé, le nez dans son cou, repu et comblé. Le sperme à l'intérieur de son corps avait refroidi depuis quelque temps déjà mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

\- Salut, beau blond, chuchota-t-il en se réveillant de sa petite sieste.

\- Salut, sourit Draco en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que ta petite tête avait imaginé pour que tu bandes comme un taureau tout à l'heure ?

\- J'ai imaginé me faire prendre par dix hommes, totalement soumis à leur plaisir. Leur queue me baisant le cul et la bouche.

Draco frissonna en imaginant ce qu'il ressentirait en voyant Harry agenouillé sur le sol, dix hommes l'encerclant pour le baiser. Merlin ! Son diable de mari allait le tuer ! Déjà qu'aujourd'hui il avait sentit son cœur battra un peu trop fortement dans sa poitrine. Comment pourrait-il survivre à une tournante où son délicieux et pervers mari jouerait le rôle du passif ?

\- Je pourrais arranger ça au club demain soir si tu veux.

\- Demain soir ? sourit Harry qui même en ayant mal aux fesses rêvaient déjà de la prochaine baise qui lui mettrait le cul en feu. Ok.

Il se pencha ensuite et embrassa à pleine bouche son mari qui enfonça sa langue entre ses lèvres. Draco ne savait pas ce que la vie leur réservait mais ce dont il était persuadé, c'était qu'il ne s'ennuierait jamais avec Harry Potter-Malfoy, satyre de son état, comme mari.

.

* * *

.

(1) Satyre : Outre la définition lambda du satyre (Demi-dieu champêtre à jambes de bouc.) cela peut aussi désigner un homme atteint de satyriasis (soit d'hypersexualité, comme une femme est considérée comme une nymphomane puisqu'elle est atteinte de nymphomanie) : ils sont souvent vue comme des pervers, obscène, impudique, obsédé, lubrique, toujours à la recherche de relations sexuelles.

 _« Le satyre recherche systématiquement le coït, avec des partenaires multiples et sous des formes naturelles ou perverses »_ ( _Lar. Méd._ t. 31972)

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Un nouvel OS bien pervers (peut-être même un peu plus que les autres, quoique « Supplie-moi » était quand même bien pervers ! ^^). J'espère que ce PWP vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! (Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, s'il y en a…)

PS : J'ai fait le tri dans ma boite mail et mazette ! (oui, oui, je dis mazette vous avez bien vu ! xD) **je vous remercie pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous me laisser, j'ai aussi été impressionné par le nombre de Story Favorie/Follower ainsi que par les Author Favorie/Follower ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Et même si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews (mais je vais peut-être mis mettre parce que vous êtes géniaux !) je voulais que vous sachiez que cela me touche énormément.**

A bientôt :)


End file.
